La Révolte d'Une Héritière Tara Duncan
by a shy witch
Summary: Voici un scenario que j'ai imaginé pour la suite du tome 7, "Tara Duncan et les fantomes". En attendant Octobre pour le prochain volume, appreciez ma version de la suite! BETA WANTED! rated M in case RobinxTara, TaraxOC
1. Je N'Aime Pas Les Titres

**La Révolte d'une Héritière**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**  
Je N'aime Pas Les Titres!

* * *

Ca faisait maintenant trois semaines que Tara avait été exile d'Autremonde et envoyée sur Terre.

Omois et les autres royaumes d'Autremonde faisaient de leurs mieux pour reconnecter toutes les Portes de Transfert, les moyens de communications sur Autremonde ainsi que sur les autres planètes. Depuis quelques jours, nous pouvions nous déplacés partout sur Autremonde, et sur quelques endroits sur la planète des dragons.

Malheureusement, nous ne pouvions plus aller ou communiquer avec la Terre depuis le départ de Tara, ce qui inquiétait énormément l'Impératrice Lisbeth.

Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle aimait beaucoup Tara et son héritière lui manquait. De même qu'elle n'avouera jamais que Tara était mieux adaptée pour être héritière que sa petite sœur Mara. Même si Tara avait le chic pour se fourrer dans la merde, elle savait également être responsable et elle était apprécier par le peuple, du moins avant l'attaque des fantômes.

Mais après trois semaines, il était simple de dire que même le Roi Bear du Lancovit regrettait le départ de la jeune héritière qu'il avait commencé à apprécier et a respecter. Donc il avait été annoncé que dans trois jours, il y aurait une autre conférence a Omois, pour rediscuter le sort de Tara, par contre le sujet de la conférence fut garder secret pour toutes autres personnes hors des souverains.

Evidement, le Magic-gang, les premiers à manquer Tara, surtout Robin, avait décidé de tout faire pour ramener leur amie, même si ils devaient saboter la conférence de l'Impératrice. Si Lisbeth avait été intelligente, elle les aurait prévenus, ca lui aurait sauvé trois statues en or, un chandelier de rubis et diamants et quelques tapisseries.

Après l'incident, les adolescents comprirent que la conférence était pour ramener Tara a Autremonde et voir si elle pouvait être rendue son titre d'héritière, au grand soulagement de sa sœur. Le Magic-gang, composé de Moineau, Robin, Fafnir, Mara, Cal, Fabrice, qui avait été autorisé à rentrer au pays, Manitou et Jeremy avait après utiliser l'occasion d'avoir tous les souverains présent avec les grands membres de la société d'Autremonde (les parents de Robin, Fafnir, Cal et Moineau par exemple) pour demander d'être officiellement transférer a Omois.

Les souverains l'autorisèrent et leur première mission en tant que gardes/premiers/voleur patentes/nains/loup-garou et autres... fut d'escorter Tara, avec l'aide de Xiandar a Omois. Du moins dès que la connexion avec la Terre serait retablie.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Voici l'introduction de mon histoire. Je la continuearai si j'ai des demandes donc si vous aimez et que vous voulez la suite dites le moi dans un "Review"! Aussi comme j'utilise un clavier americain, j'ai quelques problemes d'accents. Si vous voulez etre mon Beta pour me les corriger, n'hesitez pas a me contacter. Merci! ~a shy witch~_


	2. Pas D'Idee Pour Le Titre

J'ai enfin ecrit quelquechose ^^ ENJOY!

**

* * *

Les jours prévus pour la reconnexion entre les Portes de Transfert entre la Terre et Autremonde devinrent des semaines et même des mois. Bientôt, on commença à préparer Omois pour le 17eme anniversaire de Tara, qui n'était toujours pas rentrée. Aujourd'hui c'était exactement une semaine, Autremondienne pas Terrestre, avant la fête et l'Impératrice commençait à perdre patience. Elle fit appeler le Magic-Gang et Xiandar dans la salle du trône pour une audience de la plus haute importance !**

**« Merci d'être venu » dit Lisbeth, comme si quelqu'un pouvait lui refuser une audience…**

**« Nan mais de rien, Mademoiselle »**

**« Pas la peine d'exagérer non plus Fabrice » dit Cal en donnant un coup de coude a son ami.**

**« Pouvons-nous allez sur Terre, Votre Majesté ? » demanda Robin, un seul objectif en tète : retrouver Tara.**

**« C'est pour ca que je vous ai appelé, on ne peut plus attendre jusqu'à ce que la connexion par la Porte de Dame Duncan marche, donc nous allons employer d'autre moyen »**

**Lisbeth se leva et se dirigea vers la porte au fond de la pièce qui donnait à son bureau. Les adolescents, le garde et le chien n'eurent pas le choix que de la suivre. La les attendait 15 Haut sortcelliers et Dame Selena.**

**« Bonjour les enfants » cria Selena en voyant le Magic-gang entrer. Elle courra vers eux et donna un gros câlin à Fabrice et Robin qui ne savait plus quoi faire. L'Impératrice toussa et regagna l'attention de tous.**

**« J'ai appelé quelques uns des meilleurs sortcelliers d'Autremonde pour vous envoyer sur Terre. On a plus le temps ni les moyens de rétablir les connexions entre la Terre et Omois. Donc je pense que le problème est sur Terre. »**

**Robin, évidemment, fut le premier à comprendre, « Vous allez nous envoyer sur Terre et on doit se débrouiller pour réparer la connexion de là-bas ? »**

**« Exactement » répondit Lisbeth. « C'est pour ca que vous allez y allez avec ****Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu, pour qu'il réparé les Portes de Transfert pendant que vous récupérer Tara. »**

**« Maitre Chem ? » s'exclamèrent les adolescents.**

**« On m'a appelé ? » Dit Maitre Chem qui venait d'entrer dans la salle sous sa forme humaine en saluant tous ses occupants.**

**« Les jeunes, mettez-vous au centre avec Selena et Xiandar s'il-vous-plait » dit Maitre Chem poliment avant de se mettre a leur cote.**

**Le groupe se tint en forme de cercle en se donnant la main, ce qui semblait gêner certains, comme Moineau et Fabrice, Jeremy(qui voulait absolument venir) et Fafnir, Cal et Mara (elle commençait vraiment a être tout autant têtue que sa sœur mais toujours amoureuse de Cal), et Maitre Chem et Manitou, les dernier pour la bonne et simple raison que c'est un peu ridicule pour un dragon, même dans sa forme humaine de tenir un chien par la patte. Le cercle d'amis fut ensuite entoure par le cercle de Haut sortcelliers qui planait a quelques mètres au dessus du sol. Ils récitèrent plusieurs formules très compliquées dans différentes langues pour enfin finir **

**Par le teleportus,**

**Envoi ce groupe grotesque sur Terre**

**Pour aller sauver notre chère héritière !**

**Les jets colores qui sortaient des mains des sortcelliers entourèrent le groupe de cercles rouges, verts, violets, oranges, mauve, bleus, jaunes, turquoise, rose, indigos, et toutes autres teintes entre. Cal voulu se plaindre a cause du nom que les sorceliers les avaient appelé mais il n'eut pas le temps car la seconde suivante ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bain de Dame Isabella. Qui était présente. Sous la douche. Et pas très contente qu'un groupe de 10 individus et un chien est interrompu sa toilette.**

**« Tara est sur Terre ? »**

**Après qu'Isabella est chasse tout le monde de sa salle de bain, se soit habillée, Selena explique à sa mère la raison de leur visite. Cette dernière était rassurée d'avoir des nouvelles d'Autremonde car elle n'en n'avait plus depuis le début de l'attaque des fantômes presque un an plus tôt. En revanche, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas fut pourquoi le Magic-gang était chez elle pour chercher sa petite-fille qu'elle pensait être à Omois.**

**« En gros, l'Impératrice a dut exilée Tara d'Autremonde pour éviter une guerre mondiale sur Autremonde puisque votre petite-fifille est la raison pourquoi Autremonde fut le terrain de jeux de quelques milliards de fantômes. » expliqua Cal de son ton mesquin.**

**« Tara va avoir affaire a moi alors ! Mais qu'est-ce que cette petite pensait quand elle a voulu ouvrir la porte aux fantômes ? »**

**« Tara voulait voir son père » répondit sèchement Robin, « même si je sais que c'est illégal, je ne peux pas imaginer une vie sans mon père, et comme Tara j'essayerai de trouver un moyen de le contacter, même aux Limbes. »**

**« Bon, si on arrêtait de débattre sur les actions de Tara mais plutôt sur sa location » paniqua Selena « Ma fille n'est pas sur Autremonde, et je l'ai vue partir en direction de la Terre de mes propres yeux donc ou a-t-elle pu aller ? »**

**« Elle n'est pas ici, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Je serais aux anges si je pouvais récupérer ma petite-fille. J'ai toujours voulu que Tara vive ici, aille a l'école ici, puis est un boulot ici, ai une famille ici. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne Impératrice ! »**

**« Calme-toi Isabella » dit Manitou pour calmer la matrone de la maison.**

**Le groupe s'installa au manoir Duncan car ils devraient être la pour une semaine avant de retrouver Tara, ou bien vivre ici l'Impératrice n'acceptait aucun échec, si elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'exil.**

**Selena s'installa au rez-de-chaussée, dans une chambre qui donnait sur le champ de rose de Dame Duncan. Xiandar prit la chambre d'à cote et Maitre Chem la chambre d'en face. Une fois installe, ce dernier utilisa la magie pour agrandir sa chambre histoire qu'il puisse dormir dans sa forme naturelle. **

**Les adolescents montèrent tous dans la tour de la chambre de Tara. Ils avaient déjà des chambres depuis leur dernière visite, il y a quelques temps. L'ancienne chambre de Tara était entourée de deux chambres une pour Fafnir et Moineau, l'autre pour Robin, Cal et Fabrice. Jeremy alla avec les garçons en faisant apparaitre un lit de plus tout comme Mara chez les filles. Une fois installes, les membres du Magic-gang se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Tara.**

**« Elle me manque » dit Robin en coupant le silence. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de sa bien-aimée. A son chevet se trouvait une photo des deux amoureux. Tara n'avait que 12 ans la, c'était l'été après qu'elle soit arrivée a Autremonde et elle apprenait a Robin comment faire du vélo. Ce dernier eut marre et attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche. Fabrice prit la photo de Robin, une main tenant une branche l'autre Tara, qui rigolait comme une folle. Robin aimait déjà Tara a ce moment la mais cette dernière ne le savait pas encore.**

**Un bruit sourd et guttural sortit Robin de sa transe. « Désolé ! J'ai faim » dit Fabrice en se tenant le ventre. Depuis sa transformation en loup-garou, l'adolescent était un vrai estomac sur pattes.**

**« C'est vrai que moi aussi » dit Cal en se levant. « Dois-je voler de la nourriture au cuisinier ou est-ce que l'on descend tous ? »**

**« Si tu voles a manger, la vielle folle te fera nettoyer la salle de bain avec une brosse a dents »**

**Tous les adolescents se retournèrent et virent un gamin qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaitait revoir. Vivant du moins.**

**Avant même que Moineau et Fabrice eut finit de se transformer, avant que Fafnir n'ait sortit sa hache, avant que Jeremy, Mara et Cal ne purent commencer une incantation, Robin avait déjà atteint Jar et le tenait par le col a un mètre du sol contre le mur.**

**« Si tu pensais pouvoir essayer de tuer Tara sans avoir affaire à moi, tu te trompe espèce de Sangrave. »**

**Le bruit avait amené les adultes en haut de la tour. Selena courra vers Robin et Jar.**

**« Pose le Robin » cria-t-elle. L'adolescent lanca un dernier regard a la personne qui avait tente de tuer son amour avant de le laisser tomber.**

**Selena le rattrapa et embrassa son fils. Apres quelques minutes de reunion, Selena lacha son fils de son etreinte et le gifla.**

**« Tu as de la chance que ta sœur soit aussi indulgente, je connais plus d'une personne qui ferais tuer leur frere si il essayait de l'assassiner. Ta tante par exemple. Qu'est-ce que Tara t'as fait pour qu'elle merite autant de rancœur de ta part ? »**

**« Ca se voit que tu n'es pas avec elle tous les jours. Cette fille se prend pour une princesse diva et rends la vie impossible pour tout le monde ! »**

**« De quoi parle tu Jar ? » demanda Isabella.**

**« De Tara. Depuis qu'elle est rentree, elle pense que la Terre fait aussi partie de son empire. »**

**« Tu veux dire que Tara est ici ? » demanda la Bete/Moineau.**

**« Bien sur qu'elle est ici, ca fait presque une trimestre qu'elle est la ? »**

**A la tête de son audience Jar comprit. « Vous voulez dire que aucun d'entre vous ne saviez ou elle se cachait ? »**

**« Non, elle s'est fait exilée – temporairement – sur Terre mais nous n'avions plus de nouvelles d'elle » expliqua Cal.**

**« Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire que ma petite fille était la, espèce de vaurien » s'énerva Isabella.**

**« Je pensais que tu le savais. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour se faire exilée ? Qui est héritier maintenant ? »**

**Mara qui voulait éviter de parler de ca avec son frère voulut se cacher derrière Cal, avant de décider que si elle voulait se faire respecter, elle devait arrêter de se cacher.**

**« Moi Jar. » dit-elle plus ou moins fièrement. « Lisbeth m'a choisit moi en tant qu'héritière, contre mon gré. Mais comme elle a réussi à faire revenir Tara a Autremonde sans que cela n'énerve aucun pays, Tara redeviendra Héritière d'Omois des son retour. »**

**Jar lança un regard de dégoût vers sa sœur jumelle avant de l'ignorer.**

**« Elle ne rentrera jamais à Autremonde. » dit-il honnêtement.**

**« Et pourquoi cela » demanda Fabrice.**

**« Parce qu'elle ignore ce que c'est, tout simplement. »**


End file.
